A Little Sister's Life
by JuliaBeth
Summary: In their world of fast cars, fast money, casual sex, working and partying, Dom and Mia struggle to raise their teenage sister in some sembalance of the way their parents raised them. Updated. Chapter 24 added.
1. Part One Chapters 1-3

Chapter One  
  
Allie's POV  
  
I woke at 6:10 this morning, just like every morning so I can get a shower and get dressed for school before the rest of the team is up.  
  
I'm Allie, by the way. Allessandra Carina Teretto, to be exact. I live with my brother and sister and some friends who are really the only family I've ever had.  
  
I rolled out of my nice warm bed precisely at 6:15, grabbed my underwear, my robe, and stumbled, half asleep and bleary-eyed down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
I dropped my Joe Boxer shorts and pulled my tank top over my head. Then I took a minute to look at myself in the mirror. I have a flat stomach, and toned arms and legs from helping Dom out in the garage, but I also have straight narrow hips and small breast.  
  
I'm 15 yet I look like an anorexic 12 year old.  
  
I wished for the umpteenth time that I had a figure like Mia's or Letty's. Finally I shucked my underclothes and climbed in the shower and let the hottest water I could stand wash over me.  
  
When I returned to my room 20 minutes later, Leticia Garcia, or Letty, was laying on my bed, sunglasses over her eyes, arms flung over her head, feet dangling off the edge as if she had made that far and collapsed. A black leather mini skirt and a black ribbed short sleeved turtle neck hung on the bed post. Letty was going to dress me again. Sometimes I feel like her little Barbie doll but it's cool. Letty's been a part of our family for eight years. She's Dom's girlfriend. Dom, or Dominic Teretto is my big brother. He's 27 and the head of our rag-tag family since Momma and Daddy are dead. Mia, my 23 year old sister, and I, keep thinking Dom and Letty will get married, but they never even talk about it. Or if they do, they never tell anyone else.  
  
Letty's great. She's like another big sister, only more fun because she isn't as strict on me as Mia is. Don't get me wrong, Mia's is great, too, just a different kind of great.  
  
Letty didn't move when I slammed the door, so I went over and crawled up in the bed beside her and pulled her shades off. Eyes, even darker brown than my own, stared up at me. I studied her eyes closely.  
  
"Relax, hermanita," she said, knowing what I was looking for. "I'm not hung over, I just have a headache."  
  
"Yeah," I giggled, scooting off the bed. "And it's named Dominic."  
  
"Don't I know it," she muttered, then turned over on her stomach to look at me. "He's gonna be your headache this morning, she warned me. "He ain't too happy about having to meet with your principal this morning. Are you sure you haven't done anything to be in trouble for?"  
  
"Nope, not that I can think of," I replied, pulling on the skirt and shirt. They're a little loose and it's not quite a mini skirt on my short legs, but other than that, they look good. I found my black boots and a pair of scrunchie socks and put them on. Letty approves. "I don't know why he don't just let Mia go. She's just as capable of meeting Ms. Weaver as he is, and she don't get nearly as p.o.'ed."  
  
"Because, you know, he thinks he's responsible for everything you do," she answered. "So, if you've done anything, best confess it to him or Mia now, instead of letting this Ms. Weaver person do it." She sat up. "Come here. I'll braid your hair. You'll be cute."  
  
That would surprise everyone else to hear. Letty is a bitch to nearly everybody, but never to me. She's always nice to me. Even so, the thought of her being up at 7:30 just to fix my hair is unimaginable to everybody but me and Dom. He knows how much Letty and me love each other.  
  
After she had put a french braid in my still wet, long, black hair, I put on some dark lipstick. Not too much, though, or Dom would make me go back and wash my face. That is, if I he don't send me back to change clothes, first.  
  
"So?" I twirled around in front of her.  
  
"You're hot, babe," she smiled. I had to admit I looked more like 15 than I did before. I went downstairs to face the firing squad. I had thought of something.  
  
"Dom?" I said in a timid voice. "I thought of something I did at school."  
  
"What?" he practically growled. Damn, he was in a bad mood.  
  
"Last week, Lee-Lee Tran said I was a trashy Italian whore, so I pushed her stupid ass in the mud, and she had to go home a change clothes. But we didn't even get trouble from the teachers who saw it."  
  
"Lance's sister?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, if that's all it is then you aren't in trouble." He replied.  
  
Thank God.  
  
  
  
"See ya, later," I announced, grabbing my books and the keys to my car off the counter, and tried to escape before anything else was said. I just knew he was going to comment on my outfit.  
  
I didn't make it.  
  
"Allessandra!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come back here."  
  
I walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Dom held out one arm. I smiled and rushed into his embrace.  
  
Mia and I never leave the house without hugging Dom. He says he learned the day our Daddy died that you never know when it's the last time you'll see someone, so he tries to make sure we know he loves us everyday.  
  
"Love you, Allie-cat," he mummured.  
  
I'm not sure when I got the name Allie-cat. Dom and Mia say our Daddy gave it to me when I was really little, because I was always creeping around the garage, real quiet, like a cat.  
  
"Love you, too, Dom. Mia." I gave her a small hug too.  
  
She patted my arm and absentmindly returned my I love you. Her nose was buried in one of her text books.  
  
"Do you love me?" Leon Morales, another member of our team, our family, asked, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"No," I grinned. Leon has been around since I was nine. He's like family, of course I love him. But I don't have to tell him that. It's more fun to say no. He always has a comeback of his own.  
  
"Just checkin, little babe," he laughed. "Got to see if my status changes."  
  
"Bye, ya'll," I rolled my eyes and jetted before anyone else got up.  
  
Our house is pretty busy with the three of us, Letty, Leon, Vince Jackson and Jesse Herndon (you'll meet them later,) staying there.  
  
I have a 2000 Dodge Viper, midnight blue, with gray interior and the teams racing emblems down the sides.  
  
Dominic won it in a race. Some people think that its wrong to race for cars, but if you don't want to lose your car, don't race my brother for pinks. No one ever makes anyone race or throw down a pink slip.  
  
Back to my car, it's a maxed out racer with 3,000 dollar Pioneer sound system and it tops out at 170 even without NOS. It did have a 10,000 dollar NOS system, but Dom and Vince pulled that out before they let me drive it. That sucked. I could race. I can drive as good as Mia or Letty, and better than Jesse, and they've all raced. But, Dom says no 15 year-old, driving on a hardship licenses, has any business with NOS.  
  
He also says I am going to learn to make a living using my brain and not my hands and a race car. But I love cars. I like working on them, restoring them.  
  
I want to make my living in a race car. It's in my blood.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I don't remember if Dom has any tattoos in the movie, but for the sake of this story he has at least one on his arm. Please forgive me if this goes against anything about him.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dominic's POV  
  
I hate that school. I hated it when I went there. I hated it when Mia went there, and guess what? I still hate it.  
  
We were poor middle class Italians, who owned a garage and raced cars when I went here. In other words, I was too low class for the faculty to bother with.  
  
Things didn't change for Mia either, but she worked her ass off and graduated with honors.  
  
Somehow I doubt if Allie is getting any better of a chance than Mia or I did.  
  
I had to walk through a metal detector to get into the building. When did they start that shit? Does Allie have to go through that thing everyday?  
  
Then I waited for half an hour before the principal found time to come to the meeting they set up. But when the pricipal did arrive, I was surprised to see that it wasn't old man Brewster.  
  
"Mr. Teretto?"  
  
I turned to face a woman. "I'm Dominic Teretto."  
  
She smiled. "Hi, I'm Victoria Weaver, the new principal." She held out her hand. "And I believe Allessandra said you were her brother?"  
  
"Yes." I shook her hand.  
  
"Great. Let's step in to my office."  
  
I followed her into a small room.  
  
"Have a seat."  
  
"Is my sister in trouble?" I finally asked. Allie is a good kid. I couldn't imagine what she had done wrong.  
  
"Trouble? No, Allessandra isn't in any trouble, but we are having a problem with her. First, though, I would like to clear up somethings in her file." She looked me over critically. Her eyes paused on the tattoo on my arm. I found myself wishing I had worn a jacket like Mia and Let suggested. But, why should I fucking care? Tattoos aren't illegal. I cared because I had been to these meetings before, both for Mia and Allie. A new do-gooder teacher, trying to find out why those sweet Teretto girls live with thier wild brother. Trust me. I already knew what the woman was going to ask.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Just how did you become her legal guardian?" She asked.  
  
Told you. These questions.  
  
"Our father died when she was four, our mother when Allie was seven. I made a decent living in our family's store and garage, and was of age so I was given custody of her and our sister, Mia." Like it's any of her business.  
  
"I see. So, she lives with you and your sister?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And who is Leticia Garcia? She's listed as a contact person."  
  
"None of your business," is what I wanted to say, but for Allie's sake I said, "She's my girlfriend. She's been a part of Allie's life for eight years. She always knows how to find Mia or myself and if, by chance, she can't, she's able to serve as Allie's responsible party for.. whatever you need a responsible party for."  
  
"And she lives with you?"  
  
"Yes. She does."  
  
"I see." Her voice became cold and distant.  
  
No, I saw. I saw right where this converstaion and her opinions were going. They were going striaght to 'you can't possibly be able to raise your sister properly because you have tattoos and live with your girlfriend.' I wondered what that uptight bitch would think if she knew Letty wasn't our only houseguest?  
  
Well, I'd be damned if she got around to saying I wasn't fit to care for Allie.  
  
I've taken care of both my sisters for eight years. More than that really,since our mother wasn't worth a damn after Dad died, and I must be doing something right. They're both good people. Mia is hard working and smart and Allie is following right behind her. I may be a stupid low-class nobody but they they are smart, good, decent somebodies.  
  
"Mrs. Weaver, are you really having problems with my sister? Or did you just call me down here to ask me a bunch of questions you already know the answers to?" I asked, trying not to lose my cool. "Because if that is so, then I have a business to run."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Teretto, we are having a problem with her, " Weaver said. "It is with the way she has taken to dressing lately. Does anyone see the way she is dressed when she leaves the house in the mornings?"  
  
"Yes, I do," I replied, seething. "My sister and I both, see Allie every morning before she leaves home, and we don't see anything wrong with the way she is dressed when she leaves."  
  
"I don't imagine you would. Prehaps it would be alright ot dress that way if she were taking art classes, or music classes, but if Allessandra is going to insist on crawling around on and under cars in Autoshop, then we are going to have to insist that she wear more conservative clothing. Quite frankly, Mr. Teretto, her short skirts and tight jeans are becoming a distraction to the young men in the class."  
  
That was it. She pissed me off.  
  
"I'll talk to Allie about the clothes she wears in THAT class, but you need to have one of these little meetings with the YOUNG MEN who can't keep their eyes off her ass and thier dicks to themselves for one hour." I stood to go.  
  
"Mr. Teretto, there is no reason to be so crude," she replied.  
  
"Mrs. Weaver, if you have nothing else to say, I need to get back to my garage." I left before she said anything else. I couldn't afford to lose my cool any more than I already had, and I was on the verge of telling that prissy ass bitch where she put her concerns over Allie's clothes.  
  
I stopped at the secretary's desk. "I'm checkin' my sister out."  
  
Maggie McMurphy, who's been the secretary there since God was a baby, handed me a clip board. "Just sign her name, then your own, and I need to see some ID, Dominic."  
  
She called me by name and still needed to see my ID?  
  
"It's for Allie's protection," she smiled, politely. "If I let every guy who came in here claiming to be a brother check students out, there would be trouble, and I can't check some ID's and not others." Then she grinned. "By the way as much time as you and Vincent Jackson spent in this room, I won't be forgetting either of you anytime soon."  
  
I laughed, and showed her my driver's license.  
  
She glanced at it before saying, "Have a seat. I'll send someone out to get her."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll get her." I wasn't eager to spend any more time in that office. I walked out and dialed Allie's number on my cell phone.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Allie's POV  
  
I was under Miguel's car when my cell phone rang.  
  
We aren't really supposed to have cell phones and pagers and shit like that at school, but Dom insists I keep my phone with me all the time. If anyone gives me trouble about it, they can take it up with him. You'd be surprised how many people don't want to take it up with him.  
  
I pulled the phone out of my hip pocket and hit the talk button.  
  
"Hey, Jess."  
  
"Jess? Jesse? Why would Jesse be calling you when you are supposed to be in class?" Dom's voice demanded.  
  
Oh, shit.  
  
"He, um..., just calls to check on me sometimes." Everyday. "See if I need anything or want some food or something."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll have to ask him that one, Big Brother," I replied.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Under Miguel's car."  
  
"Why are you under Miguel's car?" He asked. I could tell he was getting irritated. But, that's okay. I can drive Dominic crazy and get away with. I'm his baby.  
  
"I'm checking out the NOS system Hector had put in it so Miguel could race," I answered. "That sucks too, cause I could kick his Latino ass before, but now...."  
  
"If Hector wants Miguel to blow his ass to Kingdom Come, that's their business. You're still not getting NOS in your car. Be thankful you have a car," he replied. "Are you showing your ass up under that car?"  
  
"I don't think so," I said, looking down, as much as I could, at my skirt laying flat against my legs. "But, hold on, I'll check. HEY, MIGUEL!"  
  
"Yeah?" Miguel called back.  
  
"Am I showing my ass?"  
  
"No, but, if you're about to let me know," he answered. "I'd hate to miss that."  
  
"Miguel says no," I told Dom.  
  
"Cute," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I signed you out. Meet me at your car."  
  
Cool. I hope. "Okay. See ya." I hung up and pushed the creeper I was laying on out from under the car.  
  
"Help me up." I held out my hands to Miguel who pulled me to my feet without showing my butt. "Thanks buddy. I'm out of here."  
  
I grabbed my books and stopped by the teacher's office long enough to tell him my brother had checked me out. Mr. Anderson creeps me out. I don't like having to say too much to him.  
  
"You were under a car in that?" Dom asked when I got to my car.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't doing anything but looking at something, I wouldn't do any work in this" I answered. "Besides, what else was I going to wear?"  
  
"Pants, preferably. I got called out here because you've been showing your ass in Autoshop," Dom replied.  
  
"That's a load of crap," I snapped. "I don't show my ass, and look around," I swung my arm around to motion to the array of short skirts, tight jeans, and booty shorts on display, now that the classes were changing. "I'm not dressed any differently than any girl here."  
  
"They're not my sisters, you are." He opened my car door. "Get in. I don't care if they look like sluts. I do care if you look like one. You are too smart to get screwed over your clothes."  
  
Great. The 'your-too-smart' speech. Dom and Mia always use that for everything.  
  
"You are too smart not to study."  
  
"You are too smart to fail that test."  
  
"You are too smart to do this."  
  
"You are too smart for that."  
  
You get the picture.  
  
"Where am I going?" I ask, getting in the car.  
  
"The store. I'll leave my car there. We are going to buy you some clothes to wear in shop that don't show your shit to the world." He shut the car door.  
  
"But, Dom...,"  
  
"See you in a few minutes." He interrupted.  
  
Okay. Fine. Whatever. He wasn't going to hear a word I said right then. I made a mental note to tell Letty or Mia, later, that the only 'boys' that couldn't look the other way in shop, was Mr. Anderson, the teacher, and Mr. Lender, the janitor.  
  
Sometimes, it scares me too look at Lender and know Dom did that to him. Then I remember Dom's screams and watching my Daddy burn to death.  
  
I was only four years old at the time, and if you had asked my mother, I had no business at the race tracks in the first place, but Daddy and Dom's little tomboy went wherever they did. That was almost twelve years ago, but those two things are imprinted in my memory. I'll never forget them. I hear Dominic screaming in my sleep.  
  
When I remember those things, looking at Lender just makes me want to puke. He wasn't, isn't, worth two years of Dom's life and he damn sure shouldn't be able to watch me work on cars when my Daddy can't, because of him. Personally I don't know how he can look me in the face, knowing what he did, much less stare at my ass for an hour everyday.  
  
He's just gross. He's such a perv. So is Mr. Anderson. They don't want me in that class. I think they are trying to intimidate me out of it. But it's not going to work. I have just as much right to be there as anyone else, and by damn, they won't win.  
  
By the way, did Dom just call me a slut?  
  
TBC Soon 


	2. Part Two Chapters 4-6

Chapter 4  
  
Allie's POV  
  
Halfway to the store, my phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Girl. 'Sup?"  
  
"Hey, Jesse, " I answered. "Dominic called me a slut. All them trashy ho's that hang on him, and he calls me a slut!"  
  
"Dom called you a WHAT?"  
  
"A slut."  
  
"No." Jesse's answer was immediate and confident. "No, you must have misunderstood him."  
  
"No, I didn't misunderstand him," I snapped. "He said, he DID care if I looked like a slut."  
  
"See, he wasn't saying you were a slut. He said you looked like one," he replied.  
  
"JESS!!! That's the same THING!" I exclaimed. "DUH!!!"  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Yes, it is, but, you're a guy, so you wouldn't get it."  
  
"What ever. I still don't think he called you that," Jesse replied. "Dom wouldn't call you a slut."  
  
"He did."  
  
"No. You're jumping to..., um.., to..,"  
  
"It's conclusions, Jesse! Jumping to conclusions, and no, I'm not!" Jesse's selective ADD was getting on my nerves. "I know what he said."  
  
"Fine," Jesse said. "You're going to believe what you want to anyway."  
  
"Then why are you talking to me?"  
  
"Right at this moment, I don't know. I didn't know your hot-ass little temper was gonna start a fight." He answered.  
  
"I didn't start a fight. You won't believe me. I don't want to talk to you anymore." I snapped.  
  
"Hang up."  
  
"I will." I cut the phone off, completely. Still not satisfied, I threw it in the back. Yeah, I have a temper. So what? Jesse is supposed to be my best friend. He's supposed to be on my side.  
  
Jesse's just 18, though I think sometimes, everybody forgets that because he doesn't go to school or anything. He has ADD and used that as an excuse to drop out when he turned 16. He's been working in the garage ever since. He's an absolute genius at the computer, he can do anything with it, and he is better at math than I am, and I'm an A student, but he couldn't pass 8th grade History or English.  
  
When Jesse was little, his dad beat up on him. I can remember him coming to school with bruises all over. It was really bad. We were friends, even though I was younger. He was the only person who didn't think I was weird because I liked cars instead of dolls and make-up. When he was twelve, he came to our house, because his dad kicked him out, and he didn't have anywhere else to go. His dad had broken his arm and beat him up really bad. Dominic told him he wasn't going back, then he told Mia and Letty to take Jesse to the hospital, that he had something else to do. I think he went and beat up Mr. Herndon, but he never told anyone what he had to go do. Anyway, a few weeks later, he got put in jail for boosting cars and some other things. The strange thing is, Jesse don't think his dad did anything wrong to him. I guess if you live something for 12 years, it becomes the rule and not the exception.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I walked into the office just as Jesse was hanging up the phone. I had accidentally heard the last part of his conversation, but I knew he was just talking to Allie.  
  
"Don't worry," I smiled. "You know she'll forget whatever it was she's mad about by the time she gets home. She always does." I know I should be upset with him for calling her while she's supposed to be at school, but I just can't be.  
  
They've been best friends since Allie started kindergarten. They literally cannot go seven hours without talking to each other. Letty and I think there's more to their relationship than friendly platonic love, but neither of them will admit it, or even realize it. I mean I have platonic male friends and they don't call to check on me every few hours, my female friends don't either for that matter.  
  
"She says Dom called her a..., a name, but I don't think he meant it like that" he explained. "Of coarse, she don't listen to me."  
  
"What name did she say Dom called her?" I asked.  
  
Jess looked down at his hands. Sometimes, he was so shy around me it was funny. "A..a..slut. But, he didn't. He said he cared if she looked like one."  
  
I sighed. Allie gets her feeling hurt too easily. She wears her feelings on her sleeve. Which is amazing, considering all the things she's been through, but its that bit of innocence, I guess, that really sets her apart sometimes.  
  
I tried to call her, but she had turned her phone off, so I called Dom.  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Hey Dom, did you call Allie a slut?"  
  
"No." He sounded offended.  
  
"She thinks you did. She told Jesse you did." I replied.  
  
"Great," he muttered. "Just freaking great."  
  
"DO SOMETHING, DOMINIC ALPHONSO!!!" I nearly shouted.  
  
"Alphonso," Jesse snickered. I grinned at him. Dom hates that name.  
  
"I'll talk to her," he said, halfheartedly.  
  
"Yeah. Soon, and this time don't make any stupid remarks," I shot back. "You do know she's wearing Letty's clothes, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. But I also know Letty wouldn't shimmy under a car in that outfit. Allie did," he explained. "In fact, that's why I had to go to that meeting. The shop teacher was complaining about her clothes being a distraction." He spat the last two words out with distaste.  
  
"So, go buy her some coveralls," I shrugged. "Then she can wear what she wants to school, put those on for Anderson's class, then pull them off after it's over."  
  
"Yeah, I am. But she needs some more clothes, too. I don't want her wearing yours and Let's clothes. They make her look too... grown up, and she don't need to run around looking like she's 25 when's she's 14. That could get her in trouble and you know it, too."  
  
I had to agree that looking 25 could get her in trouble, but I also had to laugh. Of course Dom didn't want her wearing our clothes. If he had his way, she would wearing Osh Kosh. She would have also stayed 5 years old.  
  
"Brother, Allie is 15," I laughed. "Almost 16."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"You said 14."  
  
"So? I made a mistake." Just then his car pulled up in front of the shop. "Bye."  
  
I hung up and watched him get out of his car. He leaned against it, and looked down the street as if he was waiting for something.  
  
I walked out to him. "What are you doing?"  
  
Just then Allie pulled up.  
  
"What is she doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I checked her out." He answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To take her to buy some clothes and because I got pissed at the principal." He answered. He opened the door and got in the passenger's seat of Allie's little Viper. "We'll be back before your class so she can take over for you, but if we're not, grab Letty out of the garage. She can handle the counter until we get back."  
  
"Hey, Sis," Allie said. I waved at her.  
  
"Don't give him too hard a time, Allie. Dom hates shopping." I said. "Bye, you two. Three thirty, Dom. I have to be gone by then."  
  
She giggled. "Okay."  
  
"Bye," Dom motioned for her to go.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dom's POV  
  
Allie was mad. I could tell by the way she was staring straight ahead, refusing to look at me.  
  
"Allie-cat I didn't mean to call you a slut." I said. "I know you're not. Your big brother's brain just wasn't working with his mouth."  
  
She started to smile, then stopped herself.  
  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah, I forgive you. This time." Then she looked at me and grinned that big Allie-cat smile of hers. "I guess you can't help it if the sun's frying your brain through that big ole' bald head of yours."  
  
I laughed and squeezed her hand. I deserved that one.  
  
We stopped a red light and two boys, about her age were in the Mustang next to us. One let out a whistle.  
  
Then the other yelled out, "Hey, Baby."  
  
Allie looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Why do guys have to be such morons?"  
  
"They can't help it. Want me to say something?" I offered.  
  
"NO!" She shot me a panicky look. "No. I'm used to it."  
  
"Hey, honey, why don't you come over here and hang with real men?"  
  
She looked at them over her shades, looking frighteningly like Letty. "Why don't you go find some real men first?" She turned up her radio. Creed blasted from the speakers.  
  
"Hello, my friend, we meet again,  
  
It's been awhile where should we begin  
  
we begin... feels like forever  
  
Within my heart are memories  
  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
  
I remember  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free... I'm careless... I believe  
  
Above all the others, we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice"  
  
I should have known what she was going to do, but she caught me off guard. When the light changed, she said, "See ya!" And with Cheshire cat grin, took off, leaving the Mustang in her smoke.  
  
"Holy shit!" I yelled as she hit the shoulder to pass a Jeep. I looked at the speedometer.  
  
95.  
  
She swerved into the opposite lane to pass another car. I looked back to see the Mustang far behind us.  
  
Confident that she was well ahead of her harassers, she slowed down to the speed limit.  
  
I turned the radio down. "WHO THE HELL TAUGHT YOU TO DRIVE LIKE THAT?" I yelled.  
  
"You did." She shrugged. Then she broke out into another ear to ear smile. "I showed them."  
  
I unsuccessful hid a smile. Yeah, she showed them, and though, I knew I should be crawling her ass for that stunt, I couldn't help but be a little, hell, a lot, proud. She was a Toretto, through and through. I knew an old man who was laughing his ass off up in heaven. I looked up and whispered, "Real funny, Dad."  
  
"What?" Allie asked.  
  
"Nothing." I playfully pulled her braid. "Nothing. Don't you ever that again."  
  
"I won't," she answered. "When you won't." 


	3. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Allie's POV  
  
Going shopping with Dom is an..., interesting experience, to say the least.  
  
Now, I learned long ago that my brother is georgeous and wherever we go, girls of all ages are going to stare at him, but still, it is unnerving at times. I mean, we didn't even make it inside the mall before some woman twice DOM'S age turned completely around, looking at him.  
  
"Jesus Christ," I muttered. "Take a freaking picture already."  
  
Dom just laughed and hugged me to him. "Come on, Baby girl, let's get you some new threads."  
  
Well, if he was determined to buy me new clothes, I wasn't going to argue. I'm not that much of a tom-boy.  
  
After many debates and a few out and out arguements, we managed to find some clothes that fell somewhere between booty shorts and baby jumpers.  
  
I did wonder about where Dom had gotten the money for this little shopping spree. Not that we are ever lacking for money but at the same time, we can't always drop over $700 on new clothes and kicks.  
  
He must have gotten paid for one of our larger accounts. You wouldn't believe how much people pay to have Dom and the crew fix their cars, but they are the best around. If Dom can't fix it, it can't be fixed.  
  
"Come on." I pulled him into Kay Jewelers. "I need a watch battery and they'll put it in for me, here."  
  
I gave my watch to the man behind the counter then walked over to Dom.  
  
"Whatcha' looking at, Brother?"  
  
"Just waitin' on you," he answered. He was looking in a display case.  
  
I peered into the case at the platinum diamond rings. I pointed to a simple but elegant one in the center. "That one's pretty."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know who that would look great on?" I asked, slyly. "I mean, really, really great?"  
  
"Who?" He grinned. I knew what he thought I was going to say, but I surprised him.  
  
"Leticia Garcia."  
  
"Letty?" His eyes grew wide with shock. I'm not sure why. Either because he had been thinking the same thing, or because he didn't think I would think of anyone but me. I sure hope it was the former and not the latter. "You know, Allessandra, you're probably right."  
  
"Ma'am?" The salesman called me. I paid for the battery and got my watch back.  
  
"Ready?" I asked. "It's almost three. We'd better get back so Mia can leave."  
  
"Yeah." He laid his arm across my shoulders. "Let's go."  
  
We got back the store just as Mia was about to leave.  
  
"Thank God," Letty exclaimed, upon seeing me.  
  
I giggled. Letty hates working the counter and will do almost anything to avoid it. She quickly escaped to the garage again.  
  
With a quick goodbye, Mia was gone. Dom went out to work on a car and I was all alone.  
  
But not for long.  
  
I soon saw why Mia was in such a hurry to leave. By four o'clock, I had sold almost $100 dollars in sodas and candy bars and junk like that.  
  
I know that doesn't seem like a lot but we're talking about candy and cokes. That makes a hectic 45 minutes of people coming in and out. But since school had just let out it was normal.  
  
About 4:10 the store was clear again, so I went back to my accounting text and workbooks. You'd think Dom would have gotten me out of school BEFORE I got any homework.  
  
Just kidding. HEHEHE.  
  
"Hey, Allie."  
  
"Hey, girl."  
  
I looked up to see several boys from my school come into the store. Three I knew well, two I only knew by sight.  
  
The two who had spoken were Cary and Gary Alton. Twin seniors who did everything together. Even date. I fixed thier truck for them last week.  
  
The other one I knew was Payton Reeves, a friend of Jesse's. "Jess back there?" He asked, already heading to the back.  
  
"Yeah, go on back."  
  
He winked at me as he passed.  
  
Cary leaned up on the counter.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" I asked walking over to him.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled. God, but he was cute. "How about you selling us some Coronas?"  
  
"Do I have stupid written on my forehead?" I replied, "be cause, if you think I'm going to put my butt in a sling so you can get wasted, you should."  
  
"Aw.., come on, Allie, don't be like that," he insisted. "Why won't you hook us up?"  
  
"Okay, let's think about this," I answered, sarcastically. "Let's forget about the fact that I am too young to sell it, and you are too young to buy or possess it, forget that the city could close the shop down, forget that Dom could be fined or imprisioned or both, and in the very least, Toretto's would lose it's liquor license, Dominic would beat me like a red headed stepchild if I sold beer to ANY minors. No thanks. Now, if you all want a coke or something, get it, but I ain't selling Coronas today."  
  
"We'll keep it on the QT," Gary promised.  
  
"Look, you two, don't make me call Dominic or Vince up here."  
  
"Why you bein' so hard to get along with?" Gary persisted.  
  
I stepped back towards the office and yelled, "Dom! Vince!! Would one of you come up here, please?"  
  
What seemed like two seconds later, Dom appeared from the back.  
  
"What is it, Allie-cat?" He asked.  
  
"Tell these BOYS why I can't sell them any Coronas. They don't want to listen to me."  
  
Dom stood directly behind me, arms folded across his chest. "You boys are underage and no one here is going to sell you Coronas, today. Ask again when you can prove you are 21. You're all welcome to anything in this store except alcohol. If you don't like it, you're also welcome to take your business else where."  
  
That's my brother. Like it or lump it.  
  
They all got a soft drink, paid for it, and left. Well, except for Payton, who was still out back talking to Jess.  
  
"What about him?" Dom pointed to a blonde haired, blue eyed man.  
  
I'd never seen him before.  
  
"No," I answered. "He wasn't giving trouble. He just came in a second ago. I guess he was waiting for Cary and them to leave."  
  
He looked at the man, warily. "If you need some help, just yell," he said finally. Then he went back to the garage.  
  
"So, stranger," I smiled at the new customer. "Can I get ya' something?" 


	4. Chapters 8-10

Thanks to Samantha and Junior's Princess for thier help and input.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
New guy's POV  
  
I walked into Toretto's and a group of high shool boys were around the counter, trying to talk the youngest Toretto girl into selling them beer.  
  
I stepped back and watched from a safe distance. After a few minutes, I guess she decided she wasn't going to convince she wasn't going to convince them she couldn't sell them beer, so she yelled for help.  
  
In a flash, Dominic Toretto was there, standing behind, supporting her. He sent the boys on thier way quickly.  
  
Then, after sizing me up, he disappeared into the back.  
  
She looked at me, then smiled. "So, Stranger, can I get ya' something?"  
  
"I'm guessing a Corona is out of the question," I teased.  
  
She laughed. "Yeah. Unless you want me to call my brother back out here, and trust me, he won't be happy."  
  
"Why do you say that?" I asked.  
  
"Cause when my brother stands like this," she imatated his earlier stance, arms crossed across her chest and a glare on her face. "He ain't happy. I bother him again, and he's gonna be really peeved."  
  
"I'll rememeber that," I said. "I'm really only here to get some lunch and I'm pretty sure my boss wouldn't like me drinking on his time."  
  
"Lunch?" She replied. "It's almost 5:00."  
  
"Dinner, then," I corrected. "What do you got?"  
  
"Um.., I don't know." She had a quick laugh and an even quicker smile. She wasn't at all like I was expecting her to be. "I'll look. Sandwiches. I do know that much."  
  
She looked in the refrigerator. "Tuna. Turkey, cheese, ham, usual stuff."  
  
"How's the tuna?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't eat that junk, but considering Mia made it, it's prolly pretty crappy."  
  
"You wonderful salesman, you know it?" I laughed.  
  
"I'm honest," she shrugged. "So, what'll it be?"  
  
"Tuna, on white, no crust."  
  
"Dude, you're brave," she replied. "But, it's coming up."  
  
I was expecting a shy, timid child, but she was out going, and friendly, but then appearances could be decieving.  
  
"Well, I'm Allie," she said, putting a plate down in front of me. "Allie Toretto, and this is the best crappy tuna sandwich you'll ever eat."  
  
"I'll take your word for that," I answered. "I'm Brian Spilner."  
  
"You work for Harry?" She nodded to the Racer's Edge truck parked outside.  
  
"Yeah. Just started."  
  
"Well, Brian, I seriously doubt if Harry would notice if you were wasted, but all the same, I'll get you a coke."  
  
She went over to the cooler and came back with two drinks. She sat one in front of me and opened the other for herself.  
  
"Let me know if you need anything," she said, then picked up her pencil and went back to whatever she was working on.  
  
I ate slowly, hoping Toretto would come back out. No such luck.  
  
Another high school boy did though. He stopped by Allie and put his hand over hers. "'Sup, girl?"  
  
"Just working on my accounting homework, and serving crappy tuna sandwiches." She grinned at me.  
  
"It's not bad," I answered.  
  
"You're just being nice," she retorted before turning her smile on the boy in front of her. "Did you want something? Or did you just bring your buddies in here to harass me?"  
  
"Gary and Cary?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I ain't with them. We just happened to show up at the same time. I just stopped by to talk to my boy back there."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"And see you. You lookin' fine, today."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So." He pushed a strand of hair from her face. "How 'bout me 'n' you hookin' up this weekend, Baby?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You want to go out with me?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I do."  
  
"Then you call me up and ask me out like a gentleman. You do not step in here, esspecially when I have a customer and talk to me like I'm some troll on the street corner. If you want to go out with me, you are going to have to treat me with respect," she replied.  
  
Now, I admit, I was impressed to hell but if I had been in the boy's shoes, I would have been intimatdated to hell.  
  
"Well, then, give me your digits," he replied, undaunted by her speech.  
  
She gave him an icy glare.  
  
He sighed then said, "Miss Allesandra, would you please do me the honor of giving me your phone number?"  
  
She looked at me, "What do you think, Brian Spilner? Is he worthy of my number?"  
  
"Well, looks like he's trying to reform," I replied, mock seriously. "I think so, but if he screws up, just send him over to Harry's."  
  
She laughed. "I will, if my brother doesn't take care of him first."  
  
She scribbled something down on a scrap of paper. Her number, I suppose, then handed it to him.  
  
"I'll talk to you tonight" he said.  
  
"Okay," she smiled. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." He walked past me with out looking up.  
  
I'd probably be embrassed too, if I had just been told of by the girl I was trying to ask out.  
  
"That's right, Baby Girl," another man laughed. "Give 'em boys hell."  
  
"Always, Vince, always." She laughed.  
  
He gave me a contemptous look, then said, "You aight? Dom sent me up here to check on you."  
  
"Yeah, fine." She answered.  
  
"Well, you know where we are." He glared at me once more before disappearing.  
  
"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "they're just a wee bit overprotective."  
  
"Can't say I blame them," I answered. I paid her and left.  
  
It just didn't make sense. Dominic Toretto was supposed to be going suicidal on semi's, but he wouldn't sell alcohol to minors? Talk about mixed up priorities.  
  
And he seemed just a little too concerned for that little girl to be doing anything that could harm her.  
  
It just doesn't make sense. He can't be the man.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine.  
  
Jessie's POV  
  
I should have just told Pate I was interested in Allie.  
  
I'm not! But, it would have saved a lot of bitching tonight.  
  
It all started when Vince walked in and dangled to phone over Allie's head.  
  
"This punk's brave," he laughed. "All the hell you gave him and he still called."  
  
She grabbed at the phone but he jerked it up out of her reach.  
  
"Give me the phone!!" She jumped up and tried, unsucessfully, to take it from him.  
  
"Now, now, now, hold on," he said, still holding the phone out of her reach. "I thought you didn't like this boy."  
  
"Give me the phone already, Vince!" She snatched it away and stomped up the stairs, grumbling "God! I live in freak show! You people are insane!! I should sell tickets to my life!!" The rest was muffled by her door slamming shut.  
  
"Kinda riled up, ain't she?" Leon laughed.  
  
"Ya'll just leave 'er the hell alone," Letty said, throwing a pillow at them.  
  
A while later, Allie came back downstairs and put the phone on the charger. Then she went over and sat down on the arm of Dom's chair, and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, slipping an arm around her waist.  
  
"What makes you think I want something?"  
  
"Becuase I've known you since the day you were born," he replied. "I know when You are trying to pull something by being sweet."  
  
"I want to go out with a friend Saturday night." She replied. "And just for the record, I don't want something everytime I'm being sweet."  
  
"True," he replied. "But I was right this time. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"To see a movie."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Payton Reeves."  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Allie's POV  
  
Okay, I'm interuppting Jesse becuase.., well, it's my story and I can do that.  
  
Now, when I said, Payton Reeves, Dom's whole attitude changed. I knew I wasn't going to get what I wanted without a fight.  
  
"Isn't that Jesse's friend?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," I answered. "Is there some rule that Jesse and me can't hang with the same people?"  
  
"No. But there is a rule that you can only date boys your own age."  
  
"The boys my age are all scrubs, Dominic!" I exclaimed.  
  
"All of them?" He laughed.  
  
"Yes, all of them," I snapped. "And don't laugh at me."  
  
"I'm sorry," he sobered.  
  
"Yeah, right," I replied. "Why can't I go out with Payton?"  
  
"Becuase I said so," he answered. "We'll talk about it later."  
  
"You always say that, then we never do. I want to talk about it now. Give me a real reason."  
  
"Because you are 15 and he is 18," Dom said, as if THAT was a real reason.  
  
"And that has what to do with it?" I asked, sarcastically.  
  
"A lot," he snapped. Everyone was staring at us, but I didn't care. I guess we were more interesting than the movie. "A boy that old is only interested in 15 year old girls for one reason."  
  
"What?! That is the stupidest thing I believe you have ever said," I shot back. "Mia went out with guys older than her when she was 15, but you wouldn't know that, would you?"  
  
I had went too far. I knew that, but I just couldn't stop myself. I have a big mouth and a bad temper, when I'm upset and those things don't mix together well.  
  
Dom pushed me up off his chair. "Mia was obiviously more mature than you are," he said, calmy quiet. "You are not going and that's final. Now go to your room."  
  
Calm was not good when Dom was mad. I would be a lot happier if he would yell at me.  
  
"You can't tell me that! And you can't tell me who I can and can't date!" I yelled. Big mouth digging me in deeper. "You aren't my Papi, Dominic, no matter what you think!"  
  
"Go to your room," He said more sternly, getting to his feet.  
  
I stood my ground, looking in his eyes, seeing fire jumping there. I could see Mia and Letty out of the corner of my eye. Both of them seemed to be silently pleading with me to do as he said.  
  
"Fine!" I snapped. "I would rather go up there than stay down here with you." I turned and ran upstairs.  
  
"Watch the damn movie!!" Dom swore to everyone else, then the front door slammed. Then I heard his car squeal away.  
  
I guess he needed to cool off, too. I felt awfull for what I had said. Maybe I was immature. 


	5. Chapters 11-12

Chapter 11  
  
Dom's POV  
  
No, I'm not her Papi. Her Papi, our Papi, wouldn't have fucked everything up like I did back there. Papi would have known a hell of a lot better than I do what to say to Allie.  
  
That wasn't the first time she's told me I wasn't her Papi. Hell, she says it practically every time she gets mad at me.  
  
That wasn't what made me mad. It was when she threw it up in my face that I wasn't around when Mia was 15. And I'm not even really mad at her. I'm mad at myself for 'not' being there. I mad at myself for getting so out of control.  
  
I know I missed a lot of thier lives and that there was some shit, they wouldn't have went through if I had been around.  
  
Seven hundred and sixty one days. Almost half of Allie's life at that point.  
  
I'll never get that time back, and I hate myself for that.  
  
My Mom sent me pictures of Allie and Mia. I had them all over the walls of my cell. It was like, if I could surround myself with them, it would be like I was with them.  
  
Mia sent me letters nearly everyday, and as Allie learned her letters, I started getting painstakingly written letters about race cars, Mommy, Mia, and her new friend Jesse.  
  
Little did I know that she wasn't saying ony of the stuff she was telling to Mami or Mia or even Jesse.  
  
She wasn't saying anything to anybody. She refused to speak at all. As a result, she was stuck in Special Ed. and Mami didn't correct it. She thought she needed the 'extra help' but any child who could write like she could didn't need help, and that's not a biased opinion either.  
  
My time in Lompoc had more of any affect on her than it did me, I think sometimes.  
  
She was at the track with us, in my arms, watching, the day Papi was killed. She saw that. Then a week later, she saw me being led away in hand cuffs. She still has nightmares that wake her up, screaming or send her running into my room to see for herself that I'm still there.  
  
One day I'll make it up to her. One day, I'll find away to stop her nightmares.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Allie's POV  
  
I hate crying. I hate it even worse when someone else sees me crying, but Jess always seems to know.  
  
I was in my room, where I had been banished to, laying on my bed with the lights out.  
  
Jesse just walked in, without knocking, or anything. I was glad I was only pouting and not changing clothes or anything.  
  
"Just come on in, why don't you?" I snapped.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard you crying." he answered. "Damn, you think you could put anymore stars in here?"  
  
I have those little glow in the dark stars stuck all over my walls and ceiling. They're everywhere. On the ceiling fan, stuck on the walls, the cieling, hanging down on strings. Dom and I have been putting them up since I was about three. Jesse's right, not many more will fit. Sometimes I wonder what Dom will do with them when I grow up and move out, but that's not the point of this story.  
  
"Yeah, if I want them," I answered. "I think I'll put them on my bed next. And open the door back before my BROTHER has a stroke. You are an eighteen year old boy after all."  
  
He opened the door and came over to lay down beside me. "Dom's not wrong, you know," he said, wiping the tears off my cheeks.  
  
"So, you're saying that you are only interested in fucking me?" I asked.  
  
"We're different," he replied. "You're my best friend, not just some honey. Don't say that word."  
  
"Why?" I kind of laughed. Jess can always find some way to make me laugh.  
  
"Because, it just don't sound good. I don't like to hear you talking like that. You're voice is too pretty and sweet for you to talk like Leon or Vince or Dom."  
  
That was so sweet, but I wasn't ready to not be mad anymore. "Or you. That was a very sexist thing to say by the way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you're saying its okay for ya'll to do it, but not for a girl to do it." I explianed. He could be absolutely dense at times.  
  
"No, I'm saying I don't like to hear you say it. Any other girl is fine. Hell, it's half of Letty's vocabulary when she gets pissed."  
  
See what I mean about his ADD being selective?  
  
I laughed and put my arm around him. Jesse always knows how to cheer me up and make me quit feeling sorry for myself.  
  
We laid there, not speaking for awhile. We don't always have to talk to know what the other is thinking. I guess that comes from me not talking to anyone for so long.  
  
"Is going out with Payton really worth fighting with Dom about?"  
  
"No," I answered, honestly. "Not being treated like a baby is."  
  
"He's just trying to protect you."  
  
"I know. But I can't stay his baby forever."  
  
"You didn't have to say what you did."  
  
"I know that too."  
  
"Apologize when he gets home."  
  
"I will."  
  
Jesse kissed me. I looked up to see Letty standing in the hall, looking at me with that look on her face. That look that says she wants to know what's up with something.  
  
So what? It was just a little peck on the lips. We do that all the time. It doesn't mean anything, except we love each other as friends.  
  
After awhile, everybody started settling down for the night and Jesse decided he had better get back to his room.  
  
"Night, Jess."  
  
"Night, Allie." He leaned back over the bed and kissed me again. Only that time it was a real kiss. Okay. So, what's going on with him? Nothing. He probably didn't mean it. But...., 


	6. Chapters 13- 15

Chapter 13  
  
Letty's POV  
  
Dom came crashing in around midnight.  
  
I half expected him to be drunk off his ass, but he was sober.  
  
"How's baby sister?" He asked, crawling into bed.  
  
"I'd say she's doing better now," I answered, "but you still need to talk to her."  
  
"I will."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When I figure out what I should do," he answered.  
  
"You should let her grow up," I answered. "It won't hurt for her to go out with Payton."  
  
"I just don't think she should, Let. He's too old for her and anytime I see him, he looks like he's high or something. I just don't trust him."  
  
I laughed. "You just don't want to trust him, because he sees what you don't want to see."  
  
"Oh? And what is that?" He replied, sarcastically.  
  
"That Allie is a beautiful, sexy, young woman. She's not your little baby sister anymore."  
  
He gave me a look I can't really describe, like he was trying not to believe what he knew was true. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Don't I?" I laughed again. Sometimes Dom was so clueless when it came to Allie. "You think all those little high school boys come to the store because they like mine and Mia's crappy food or they like the black haired, brown eyed beauty serving it?"  
  
"Can we just get off this subject?"  
  
"Not yet. I have a solution that'll make both you and Allie happy," I replied. "Jesse'll be properly pissed with me for a few days, but you know Allie can talk him into anything."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You let her to a movie with Payton, IF she can talk Jesse into doubling with her. I am assuming you do still trust Jesse, right? I mean, he is eighteen and he does have a dick." I let sarcasm creep into my voice.  
  
"HAHA." He replied. "Going on this date is all that is going to make her happy?"  
  
"For the next week or two, or, if you don't let her go, she'll be hell to live with for the next month or more, take your pick."  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, okay. If she can get Jesse to go she can go."  
  
I smiled. Easy as pie. "Good. Now, go tell her. Apologize, hug, kiss her goodnight and tell her you still love her so she'll get some sleep."  
  
"She's already asleep. I looked in on her when I got home." He pulled me closer.  
  
"In the morning, then," I replied moving over him. "Talk to her, in the morning."  
  
"I will," his deep voice rumbled. "I will."  
  
I leaned down and kissed him. "You know, Allie is just two months younger than I was when I started dating you," I said grinding my hips against his. "Just two little months. And let's see, how old were you? Eighteen, wasn't it?"  
  
"Nineteen," he rolled me underneath him. "And you aren't helping her case any, Leticia."  
  
He kissed me.  
  
"Besides," he continued. "It's not the same. Allie's too little for that."  
  
See, why I think he's clueless? "No, she's not. Like I said, she is almost the same I was when I let you......"  
  
I love teasing him.  
  
"LETTY!" He growled, exsaperated. "If you want to do this tonight, or any other night for a long time, DO NOT talk about my baby and sex at the same time."  
  
I laughed, again. Then I let the subject drop before I had him second guessing his decision to let her go. Besides, I really didn't want to talk about Allie either, at that moment. I was much more interested in Dom's hands.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Allie's POV  
  
I woke up about four the next morning. I couldn't go back to sleep. My arguement with Dom had left me with a funky mood. I hate fighting with him. Mia, I can handle her being mad at me, but not my brother.  
  
I got up and went down to the kitchen. I wanted some milk, but we didn't have any. Typical. We own a freaking grocery store, yet we never have any milk. But, once again I am off subject. What was the subject?  
  
Oh, yeah, that I was in a bad mood cause Dom and me were fighting.  
  
There was a Corona, but I was already in enough trouble without adding drinking that to it. I sat down at the table, staring out the window over the sink.  
  
A shiny silver key was hanging on a nail above it where no one but Dom and Vince could easily reach it. I smiled. That was exactly what I wanted.  
  
I climbed up on the counter and grabbed it. Then, grabbing my Walkman, I headed out to the garage.  
  
I walked around the back and got the key to the garage then went around and opened the heavy wooden door.  
  
There it was. Papi's black beast.  
  
A '69 Charger, with 900 horse of Detriot power. Midnight black with chrome trim. It's awesome. It's strong and powerful, and beautiful, and somehow, comforting. To me at least.  
  
Papi and Dom built her, when Dom was a teenager. Papi was the greatest mechanic, ever. Even better than Dom, but don't tell him I said that.  
  
I remember, sitting on a stool, watching them, as they put her together, piece by piece, wishing that I was old enough to do more than 'go tell Momma this... or hand me that...' type stuff.  
  
It's almost as if, part of Papi is still here, in this car, in this room.  
  
I opened the door and crawled in behind the wheel.  
  
Dom never drives this thing, except out of the garage to wash it then back inside. I don't know why. If it was mine, I would never stay out of it.  
  
He keeps it exactly the way it was when Papi was racing it.  
  
I thought about that as I stretched my feet out towards the petals. They come nowhere near them. Goodness, Papi was big. Just like Dom.  
  
A lot of Dom is just like Papi.  
  
I put the key in the ignition.  
  
I can't do it. Dom would kill me. But, then, maybe he wouldn't have to know, if I just started it up. No harm in that, right?  
  
I mean, it's not like I can go anywhere, even if I could reach the accelerator and the clutch, Mia's car and Dom's car are blocking the drive.  
  
I slid up, until I could touch the pedals, then, I pressed the clutch down and with shaking hands turned the key.  
  
Dom was going to kill me.  
  
The Beast roared to life. It had so much power, the wheel viberated beneath my hands. I longed to drive it, but even I'm not that brave.  
  
Well, I had meant only to sit out here and listen to my headphones, and think about how to apologize to Dom for last night. Now, here I was giving him a reason to commit murder and go back to Lompoc.  
  
I knew I should have switched it off, but I couldn't. I was mesmerized by it. By the hum of the engine, by the feel of the wheel in my hands. I moved one hand to the shift, imagining how Papi must have felt, sitting at the starting line in Palmdale, waiting to show the result of his and Dom's hardwork. I ran it through the five gears. It was a monster and it didn't even have NOS. Talk about a high, this was better than the buzz any drug could give me.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Dom's POV  
  
Something told me to get up. To go check on Allie.  
  
I slipped out from under Letty and grabbed my jeans and pulled on a shirt going down the hall to her room.  
  
It was empty.  
  
Shit. Where had she gone? I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
I heard a car start up. Not just any car, though. There was only one car sounded like that. I looked up to see the key to the Charger was gone. I couldn't believe her nerve. She knew better. She knows what that car means to me.  
  
I was going to kill her. I really was, then I heard Papi's voice clear as day.  
  
"Look, Dominic, our little Allie-cat is going to be a race car driver, just like her big brother. I know she tries your patience Son, but she just wants to be like you."  
  
I smiled at the memory. At the time, I had been mad because, she had messed up the Holley I had been working on for four hours, in ten minutes, but it seemed to fit now, too.  
  
"Let her grow up," Letty's words came floating back to me.  
  
"You know you're something when you can drive one of these babies." Tony Toretto's voice seemed to be hanging in the air again.  
  
Let her grow up, huh?  
  
I grabbed Mia's keys off the counter and mine were still in my pocket. I was going to let her grow up, just a little bit.  
  
I walked out to the garage. She was just sitting in the Charger. She didn't even see me.  
  
I tapped on the window.  
  
She jumped, and quickly shut the car off.  
  
"Dominic!!" She exclaimed, looking truly terrified. Do I really scare her that much? "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to go anywhere. I....,I..."  
  
I opened the door. "Get out."  
  
"Dom..,"  
  
"Get out."  
  
She got out of the car and handed me the keys. "Dominic, I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I just wanted to sit out here because...,"  
  
"Becuase?" I prompted, curious to hear her excuse.  
  
"Nothing." She mumbled.  
  
"No, why did you come out here at four in the morning?"  
  
"Becuase, I feel close to Papi out here," she said, finally. "I know that's silly, but I do. I know I shouldn't have started the car, but I wasn't going anywhere, I promise!!"  
  
I pulled her to me. "No, baby sister, that's not silly and how could you go anywhere, with mine and Mia's cars in the way?"  
  
She looked up at me. "You're not mad?"  
  
"Not anymore, Allie-cat. Go get your shoes and your driver's license. Get me some shoes too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see. Now, just go do what I said."  
  
She took off towards the house.  
  
I ran the seat up, so she could reach the pedals without having to be up on the steering wheel, then moved Mia's car, then mine out of the drive.  
  
She came back out of the house.  
  
"Here." She handed me a pair of shoes. "Letty said you needed this, too." She held out my wallet. I had forgotten that wasn't in my pocket. "What are we doing?"  
  
I opened the door to the Charger again. "Get in."  
  
"What?" She looked at me, amazed.  
  
"Get in. You want to drive it, right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then get in."  
  
She slid in, and I shut the door and walked around to the other side and got in.  
  
"Start her up." I handed her the key.  
  
Her hands were shaking as she put the key in the ignition and turned it.  
  
She flashed that ear to ear smile when it roared to life. No matter what else happened, it was worth it, just to see that smile.  
  
Then her smile faded. "Dom, I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can," I told her. "You can, and you are. You are a good driver. Everything is going to be fine. Give it just a little gas, then ease of the clutch. It's different from your little Viper, so you're going to have to really listen to it. It'll tell you what to do."  
  
She nodded. "Okay, I can do this." She pulled slowly out of the garage and into the street.  
  
"Good. You're doing just fine," I tried to reassure her. "Now pick up the speed. I'm not going ten miles an hour. I could walk there faster."  
  
"Walk where?"  
  
"You just worry about driving. I'll worry about where we are going."  
  
She did wonderful. Better than I did the first time Papi let me drive it.  
  
I directed her to a little all night diner, where Papi and I used to go after being up all night working on a car or at a race, I wondered if she was old enough to remember then.  
  
That was another life ago.  
  
"You did good, Allie-cat," I said, putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her inside. "Papi would be proud."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
We sat down in a back booth.  
  
"Brother, didn't we used to come her with Papi?" She asked. "When I was really little, after he won a race?"  
  
"Yeah," I smiled. "Yeah, we did. I'm surprised you remember that."  
  
"I remember more about Papi then ya'll give me credit for."  
  
"I know. Do you remember much about Momma?"  
  
She nodded. "I remember she wanted me to be a little lady, like Mia. She didn't like me going to the races with you and Papi, and I remember her being sick. With lukemia. She was always busy, but she would stop whatever she was doing to tell me about Papi or about you, when you were away. I remember being sad when she died. I didn't think Momma's could die. I don't know why, I should have known, but I didn't."  
  
"None of us did, Baby." I didn't mean to make her sad. I just wondered if she remembered. She was so little when they both died. Mia and I try to tell her things, but stories aren't like real memories. I should know. That's how I feel about them talking about the things they did while I was in Lompoc. I'm thrilled to hear them, but part me still wishes I could remember it for myself.  
  
"Dom, I'm sorry. For what I said last night. I didn't mean it." She apologized.  
  
"I know you didn't. I didn't mean to treat you like a baby, but I just don't want you to get hurt. Not if I can prevent it."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, I know that. Jesse and me talked about it last night."  
  
"You and Jesse tell each other a lot, don't you?" I asked.  
  
"He's my best friend," she shrugged. "I tell him everything. Like I do you."  
  
I nodded. "Listen, Letty and me came up with a comprimise. I'll let you go to this movie with Payton, if you can get Jesse to agree to go along, like on a double date."  
  
She sighed. "I don't he's going to agree to that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, uh, he kissed me. Last night."  
  
"You two kiss all the time," I replied. "Besides you can talk him into anything."  
  
"You think so?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I do."  
  
"Cool." She looked at her watch. "We'd better be getting back, unless you're going to let me miss school again."  
  
"Yeah sure," I replied. "You can skip today. There's two Chevy's at the shop, one needs new brakes and the other needs a new water pump. When you finish that, there's inventory to be done, and I know Mia would love to have your help at lunch."  
  
"I'll take my chances with school," she smirked.  
  
I laughed. "Let's get some breakfast, first. There's no reason for you to suffer through school and one of Letty's breakfasts too."  
  
I don't think Jesse will go for the idea either, but I ain't gonna tell her that. Letty may think I'm stupid, where Allie and boys are concerned, but I see the way Jesse looks at Allie when she isn't watching him. It's the same way I look at Letty, and he wouldn't hurt Allie for all the world, just like I wouldn't hurt Letty.  
  
A love like that isn't something I would stop her from having in a million years. No matter if he is eighteen years old and has a dick. 


	7. Chapters 16-17

Chapter 16  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
I was sleeping peacefully when Allie came bouncing in the my room and jumped up on the bed beside me.  
  
"Wake up, Jesse."  
  
Most people would ask, my Allie just tells.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
I opened my eyes and she was leaning over me, smiling.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
I looked for my watch. "What time is it?"  
  
"I don't know, like 6 or something." She laid down beside me.  
  
Okay, this was freaky, she's never happy at six in the morning. "I take it you made up with Dominic."  
  
"Yeah, and guess what?"  
  
"What?" I yawned.  
  
"He let me drive the Charger."  
  
"Whoa." Dom never even drives his Charger himself. He must have felt really bad.  
  
"And he says I can go out with Payton," she replied.  
  
Shit. Just what I wanted. Dom's right. Pate just wants to get in her pants. She don't believe that, but I know him better than she does. Wait a minute. Dom's right and he knows it. He wouldn't just say okay to this. There has to be more than she's saying.  
  
"If?"  
  
"If, what?" She asked.  
  
"Dom will let you go if?" I've live here for 6 years, nothing is ever as simple as it seems.  
  
"If? Um.., well, you're gonna love this. We have to double, but I'll hook you up with one of my friends." She said, quickly.  
  
She was wrong. I didn't love it.  
  
"What do you say, Jess? Will ya' do it for me?" She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Jessseeee, pleaseeee, it's the only way he's gonna agree an' I really want to go." She pretended to pout.  
  
Big brown puppy dog eyes are a bitch, when they are being used against you.  
  
"Oh, all right." I can't believe I just agreed to that, but maybe if I'm along, Pate won't be trying shit.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" She was so excited, she kissed me.  
  
I thought I showed her last night that I didn't want anybody else.  
  
She kissed me again before bouncing up. "I got to get ready for school." She announced, heading for the door.  
  
She nearly ran over Leon, in the hall, he stopped in my doorway. "What's up with her?"  
  
"Dom's letting her go out."  
  
"Oh. If?"  
  
See what I mean?  
  
"If I go with them, like on a double date." I answered.  
  
"And you agreed?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Man, are you crazy?" He exclaimed. 'Do you really want to go out with them and watch Pate mack on the girl YOU love?"  
  
Yeah, Leon knows. "No, but, look how happy she is."  
  
He shook his head. "Boy, you really do got it bad." He laughed and I threw a pillow at him.  
  
When I went downstairs, allie was getting her books together for school. she had on Mickey Mouse overalls and her hair was in pigtails. She looked seven years old. I smiled, but she caught me.  
  
"Laugh, and die, Herndon." She glared at me.  
  
"I wasn't laughing."  
  
"You wanted too." Then she softened. "Hey, Dom, Jesse says he'll go."  
  
Dom looked at me, surprised. I got the feeling he was counting on me to say no. Though why, I don't know. If he can't tell her no, I don't know why he expects anyone else to be able to.  
  
"You did?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." I shrugged.  
  
He nodded. "Then, I guess you can go, Allie-cat. Now, ain't it time for you to get to school? Unless you decided to stay home and fix those Chevy's."  
  
"No thanks," she laughed. "I'll see ya'll after school. Jesse, I'm gonna see if Selena'll go with us tomarrow, is that okay?"  
  
"Fine." Whatever. She could ask whoever she wanted. I didn't care. Like I told Leon, I was just going to make her happy.  
  
She kissed Dom, then was out the door.  
  
I knew the next night was going to be an interesting one if nothing else.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Allie's POV  
  
Well, Saturday night finally came. I wasn't nearly as excited as I thought I would be. In fact, after spending most of the day at the shop, helping V fix the transmission a Nissan Maxima, I would have been perfectly happy to stay home and watch a movie with everyone else.  
  
BUT, I had already told Payton I could go, and he was going to pick me up at six, and I had dragged Jesse and Selena Martinez into it, so I had to go.  
  
V and I finished up about four thirty. I had grease and transmission fluid from head to toe. It was even in my hair. I was going to have to rush to get ready by six as it was and I really wasn't in a hurry to get going.  
  
V pushed the creeper he was laying on out from under the Maxima, and stood up, wiping his hands off. He looked at me and laughed.  
  
"Allie-cat, how is it that we were working on the same thing on the same car and I am not all that dirty and you look like a grease monster?" He teased.  
  
"Cause 'somebody' poured transmission fluid on me," I replied. V had accidentally dropped a bottle of Pennzoil ATF while I was still under the car with result being that I ended up with a face and mouth full of transmission fluid.  
  
"Damn," he smirked. "That must have been a bitch."  
  
"V, I ain't got time to hurt you today, leave me alone." I had a shop towel in my hands. I threw it at him.  
  
A strong arm circled my waist. "Tell him you are dirty because you were doing it right," Dom laughed. "That's what Papi would say. If you ain't filthy when you finish, the car ain't gonna run right."  
  
"Uggh, you stink, Dom." I pushed away from him.  
  
"You don't exactly smell like roses yourself, baby sister." He put a sweaty kiss on my cheek. "Ain't you going somewhere soon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then you better go home and take a shower cuase, if I went to pick up a girl and she looked like you do right now, I'd run," he laughed again.  
  
"You'd have too," V grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well, I wouldn't go out with someone who looked like you , even when your clean," I shot back. "Either of you."  
  
"You wouldn't have a chance," Letty spoke up. "They'd run him off before he even got near you."  
  
"Damn right," they said in unison, setting me off in giggles. I love my big brothers, even if they do tease me to death.  
  
"Come on, girl," Letty said. "Strip off those coveralls and I'll run you back to the house."  
  
"Okay. V can put up our tools for giving me a Pennzoil bath." I grinned at him. I cleaned up best I could, so I wouldn't get Let's car dirty then followed her out, with a "Bye, ya'll."  
  
At 5:45, I was actually ready.  
  
Jesse came out of his room, looking annoyed. "Where does this chick live?"  
  
"Her name is Selena and she lives on Canal street, in a big green house," I replied. "You might be cute if you didn't have such an evil look on your face."  
  
"Yeah, well, I can always smile," he answered. "But you ain't got time to change clothes. Where'd you get them, anyways? Ho's-r-us?"  
  
I had on Letty's mini skirt and one of Mia's shirts.  
  
"Boy, get out of here," I snapped. "Pate and me'll meet ya'll at the theater at 6:30."  
  
"Whatever." He snatched his keys up and walked out.  
  
What a night for him to be in a pissy mood.  
  
Payton showed up at 6:02. Dom opened the door, looking particularly menacing. I always want to laugh when he does that cause, I really know what a teddy bear my brother can be and I've yet to see the guy that didn't stutter when he asked what they wanted. Even Pate's voice faltered for a minute and he knows Dom well.  
  
I hugged Dom quickly before practically pushing Payton out the door, mumbling goodbye and something about Jess being waiting on us.  
  
We actually ended up waiting on Jesse and Selena.  
  
They got there just before 6:30. Jesse walked around and opened the door for her, and he thought 'I' looked like a ho.  
  
Selena's not really a good friend of mine. It's more like we both have good friend in common so we end up spending time together through her. However, she is the only friend I have that doesn't have a steady boyfriend right now. Anyways, she looked like skank. At least my skirt made the pretense of covering my butt. (Otherwise, Dom might not have let me out the door. HAHA)  
  
We decide to see this sci-fi flick that was playing called Pitch Black. IT sucked big time. At least what I saw of it did.  
  
We bought our tickets and manged to find four seats together. I ended up sitting between Jesse and Payton. Which turned out to be a good thing and a bad thing at the same time.  
  
I had to listen to some stupid conversation they were having about how Payton should fix his computer, but when the movie started, they quieted down. Payton did at least.  
  
Jesse likes Sci-Fi's about as much as I do, so we were both bored by the intro.  
  
Then Vin Desiel's character appeared on the screen. Jesse leaned over and whispered, "Hey Allie don't freaky dude look like Dom?"  
  
I giggled. "Sorta, they're both big and bald. But, MY brother is way cuter than that fool."  
  
"How do you know that? You been checking Dom out?" He teased.  
  
"No. But I do know that everywhere we go with him, women of all ages and descriptions DO check him out," I laughed. It seemed his bad mood was now forgotten.  
  
"He looks like Dom with weilding goggles on," Jesse continued.  
  
I luaghed outloud this time, then hissed, "Jesse!! Now, I'm gonna think about that everytime Dom gets ready to weld something."  
  
Payton's hand was traveling up my leg. I caught it and held it still.  
  
Jesse hates sci-fi. He amused himself and me by making comments worth of MST2K.  
  
"Richard B, Riddick." He repeated. "I'm Dick Riddick. Boy, his parents hated him."  
  
Even Payton laughed at that one. Selena, I know, thought we were being childish. She's the only one who was interested in the movie.  
  
Jesse was cracking on it, I was spending half the time listening to him, the other half, fending off Payton's wandering hands. Did he really think that was sexy? I mean, come on, who wants to be felt up in a crowded theater? And Payton was, well.., trying to feel me up in a crowded theater.  
  
"Pate. Please. Stop. That." I whispered, moving his hand again.  
  
He sighed and momentarily moved his hands, both from my leg and my shoulder. Key word being momentarily.  
  
Ten minutes later, I was once again trying to keep his hands out of my skirt.  
  
"Now, looka there," Jesse said, as some woman got eaten. "If ya' done what freaky dude with the very large personal grooming tool had said and been still, ya wouldn't have gotten eaten by the creature with the red chassis lights."  
  
"Payton, move your hand," I demanded. He did, right where I didn't want it. I froze only for a second then said, "Jesse, let me borrow your keys."  
  
He gave me a strange look, but handed them over.  
  
I took them then turned to Payton. "Not that direction, you stupid jackass." I twisted one of the keys into his hand. He yelped and jerked it away.  
  
"Damn it, Allie!! That shit hurts."  
  
"Good." I dropped the keys back in Jesse's lap and walked out.  
  
I went to Jesse's car. I don't know why I went there, but I did.  
  
I was leaning against the door with my arms on top of the car and my face buried in my arms.  
  
After less than a minute, two arms circle mine. I could feel the heat of someone else standing behind me. I didn't have to look up to see who was there. I already knew. That scent. Cologne, smoke, motor oil and something undescrible. Jesse.  
  
He pressed a kiss against the back of my neck. Then another and another down my shoulders.  
  
"Allie, Baby," he whispered in my ear. "Turn around and look at me." 


	8. Chapters 18-19

Chapter 18  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
Allie didn't turn around. She didn't move at all. She was mad. Not, Dom/Mia/Letty won't let me do what I want, or Vince/Leon's teasing me, so now I'm throwing a fit mad, but very, very intensely angry.  
  
That dark anger that's so dangerous both to her and to whoever she's angry with. I knew that if she didn't calm down and soon, she was going to do more than grind a key into Pate's hand.  
  
"Calm down, Baby girl." I kissed her neck again, and forced her to turn around. "He ain't worth it. Come on, let's go for a ride." I opened the door and pushed her down in the seat before she could protest.  
  
"What about Selena?" She asked.  
  
"Trust me, she'll be happier if I ain't there, making stupid comments about the movie." I shut the car door and walked around and got in.  
  
As I drove, she sat there, silently chewing on one bright red finger nail.  
  
"Are ya' gonna talk?" I asked finally. "Or are you just gonna chew on your fingernails?"  
  
"Nail. I only chew on one," she answered. "This one, right here." She held up her hand, middle finger extended.  
  
"Funny," I replied, pushing her hand down.  
  
"I thought it was funny," she shrugged, then grinned at me. Well, at least she was talking. Her anger was all but forgotten. That's the one good thing about those moods, they always pass quickly, once she's out of the situation.  
  
"Wanna tell me what happened?"  
  
"No. You know what happened. Pate wouldn't move his hand, so I moved it for him." She answered.  
  
"Where are we going anyways?"  
  
"Anywhere you want. You want to go home?"  
  
"Not really, I'm not exactly looking forward to telling Dominic he was right. Let's go to the beach."  
  
"Now?" I asked.  
  
"No, tomorrow, yes now." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Jesus," I muttered. "Sorry. It was just a question."  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Allie's POV  
  
Okay, I didn't mean to be so rude to Jess, but it just sort of slipped out. Besides, he knows I never mean it.  
  
Jesse doesn't like the beach. He can't swim, and is afraid of the water, but he'd never admit it. So, that's where we went.  
  
Surprisingly, it was mostly deserted. Usually there was people out there all hours of the night and day. I got out of the car.  
  
"Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the sand.  
  
"Why are we here?" He complained.  
  
"Because you said we could go anywhere I wanted and this is where I wanted to go. You oughta know by now not to tell me that," I replied. "You almost always end up someplace you don't want to be."  
  
"Yeah, you do that shit intentionally," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh, come on," I laughed. "You want to back to the theater and watch that dumbass movie?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
I kicked off my shoes and waded out into the water, up to my knees.  
  
Jesse, as I knew he would, stayed on the shore. "Come back up here." He said, as I splashed in the water.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Cause I asked you to. I can't hardly even see you out there. I feel like I'm talking to myself," he answered.  
  
"Then come out here with me." I shrugged. "Unless, you're afraid of the water."  
  
"What I'm afraid of is what Letty is going to do to you when you get her leather miniskirt wet," he answered.  
  
"Letty loves me," I shrugged, but I was coming out of the water. It really wasn't a good idea to be out there with the tides coming in, esspecially when the other person I was with couldn't swim. That was a sure way to end up on the front page of the paper as drowning victim.  
  
I sat down beside him. "So, why didn't you like Selena?"  
  
"She wasn't.. She was way to serious," he answered. "I mean, she needs to chill."  
  
"That's Selena. She thinks she's smarter than everybody. She's a ho, though. Me and her ain't really good friends. We're just both friends with Tamara."  
  
"A ho? Perfect girl for me then, huh?" He was teasing.  
  
"Well, just trying to ge ja laid, Jess," I laughed.  
  
He laughed. "Girl, you spend to much time at the garage. I think Leon and Letty are affecting your brain."  
  
"Nah, they just inhance my education. Shit, who is that?" I pointed to some one stumbling up the beach.  
  
"Like I'm supposed to know," he replied. He put his arm around me. "By the way, I don't need your help getting laid."  
  
"Oh, you don't?" I smirked at him.  
  
"No, I don't," he playfully pushed me away from him, but I caught his arm and pulled him down with me.  
  
"Quit being mean, Jerk," I laughed.  
  
But Jesse didn't laugh. He didn't say anything at all. He just stared down at me.  
  
"What?" I finally asked.  
  
"Ssshh..," he ran his fingers across my lips. Then he kissed me. JESSE, my best friend, kissed me. It took me all of two seconds to realize I wanted Jesse to kiss me.  
  
He ran his tongue across my lips. I gasped.  
  
"Open your mouth, baby," he whispered, somewhere between asking and telling. So I've never been kissed like this before. So what? At least I'm not a hootchie.  
  
I hesitated, just a moment, then did. He slipped his tongue into my mouth then back out. The next time, he did it, I touched his tongue with mine, then pulled him close, kissing him back.  
  
After a minute, I pushed him away. "Jess? Why are you kissing me like this?"  
  
He sat up and pulled me with him. "Don't you know, Allie? I love you."  
  
OH MY GOD!!!! 


	9. Chapters 20-21

Chapter 20  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
I told Allie that I love her over three weeks ago, and she still hasn't said it back. We go out, and we hug and kiss and hold hands and the team, has pretty much accepted us as a couple. Even Dominic. But she won't say that she loves me. Why? I mean, I know she does. Or maybe she doesn't and I'm just wishful thinking.  
  
I could hear her and Dom out the garage, working on her car. I turned to watch them as the computer booted up.  
  
They're so alike, it's funny. They move alike, talk alike, work alike and hell, today they're even dressed alike, with Allie wearing coveralls hanging down around her waist, and a wife beater. Her black hair, messily held up by a Dale Earnhardt cap turned backwards.  
  
"Hand me that," Dom said, pointing at some tool. He was working on her brakes, and she was watching, and being a go-for.  
  
She picked it up and held it out to him. Then I heard Dom grunt, followed by a wrench hitting the floor and Allie's giggled, "Sorry, Dominic."  
  
"I said hand me the wrench, not drop it on me," He replied. His voice was rough, but I could tell he was just playing with her.  
  
"And I said sorry," She shot back, rolling her eyes. "At least I didn't throw it at you this time."  
  
He laughed, "No, cause you want me to finish this. Go get us something to drink and try not to drop it before you get back."  
  
"I'll only drop yours," She replied, sticking her tongue out at him, as she came into the office. She turned and smiled at me. "Hey, baby. Whatcha' looking at?"  
  
She had grease on her hands and smudged on her cheeks, probably from pushing wayward strands of her hair out of her face. Even like that, she's still beautiful enough to take my breath away. Or maybe she's beautiful cause she's not afraid to look like that. Either way, she's mine.  
  
"Your car," I replied. I caught her hand as she walked by and pulled her into my lap, breathing in the smell of her.  
  
She looked at the red Viper on the computer screen. "That's not my car," She declared. "My car is blue."  
  
"Well, red, green, blue, it's all the same car," I replied.  
  
"Then make it blue."  
  
I laughed. Only my Allie would want a perfectly good computer program rewritten so the car would be blue. "Later, baby. Right now, I'm supposed to be looking up what kind of brakes we put on it last time."  
  
"Oh." She leaned back against me, quiet for just a moment. Then, "You know, I love you, Jesse."  
  
"Yeah, I know you do," I hugged her. "I love you, too."  
  
"I know." She smiled up at me, kissed me then went on into the store. I watched her go, just a little amazed. Sometimes, I think she can read my mind.  
  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Dominic's POV  
  
Allie came back out with two cokes and sat down beside me. "Here."  
  
"Thanks. What too so long?"  
  
"I was talking to Jesse," She replied. "He's gonna rewrite the Viper program to make the car blue."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She grinned at me. "Cause I want him to."  
  
I laughed. She has that boy wrapped around her little fingers, but then, she always has.  
  
"Dominic?" She laid her head against my shoulder.  
  
"What, baby sister?"  
  
"Do you think it would hurt our Papi if I called you Papi?" She asked.  
  
Now, not many things in this world can make me speechless, but that simple request did. I sat my drink down and stared at her. I had to think about how to answer that.  
  
"I mean, I know you're not my father, and I don't mean Papi any disrespect, but, you've raised me since I was six, so, in a way you are my Papi, and..." She rushed on when I didn't answer.  
  
"No." I interrupted her. She looked crestfallen. "I don't think Papi would be hurt at all. You're not forgetting him and I think I'd like that a lot."  
  
A smile lit up her face. She sat up, then threw her arms around my neck with enough energy to knock me backwards, if I hadn't caught myself and kept both of us from toppling into her car.  
  
"Oh, thank you," She paused, then, "Papi."  
  
I smiled. That sounded nice. I hugged her back. "Okay, Allie-cat, okay." I never realized she missed having a Papi that much. I kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Allie's Papi. I did, I do like that. My beloved little one.  
  
She pulled away, giggling again. "Let's finish my car, Papi." 


	10. Chapters 22-23

Chapter 22  
  
Allie's POV  
  
Papi let me go to the race tonight. He doesn't usually, cause, well, streetracing is illegal. It was the coolest thing, though. Well, most of it was.  
  
Mia and Letty drove me crazy half the day and night, wanting me to change clothes. They said what you wear to the race is almost as important as the car you arrive in, and since I was going to be arriving in Dom's  
  
bright red Mazda RX-7, then I had to look the part.  
  
Well, like I cared. I just wasn't in the mood for leather pants and halter tops. I was happy just the way I was. I mean, like I told Mia, my boyfriend thinks I'm beautiful whether I looked like a milloin dollars or less than ten cents. So, why should I be uncomfortable, when Papi don't even like me wearing thier clothes no way?  
  
We finally comprimised on a black button down baby doll dress and my black boots. I wasn't even going to pretend I could walk in the high-heeled things Mia gave me. No amount of looking good would cover for me if I tripped over those stupid Barbie heels and fell on my face.  
  
I didn't see what the big deal was. I wasn't trying to impress anybody, I just wanted to see Papi race.  
  
Finally, it was time to go. I grabbed my jacket and my cell phone and followed Papi out to his car.  
  
"Okay." Papi turned down his radio just after we left the house. "Listen to me. There are some rules you have to follow. Don't gripe, Mia and Letty follow them too. They're for your protection. If you don't follow them, you won't be going to another race for a long time, understood?"  
  
"Yeah," I shrugged. "What are they?"  
  
"You are to stay where Vince, Leon, Jesse, or I can see you at all times. Some of these guys will try to give you shit, just because you're with us. If someone does try to give you trouble, you let one of us handle it," He replied. "Actually, with you, I'd like it, if you'd try to stay where either Vince or I can touch you, just like when we used to go to Papi's races, remember?"  
  
I nodded. Our Papi's rule for me was that I had to stay where either one of them, or himself could grab me up if necessary, and for me to scream like bloody hell if somebody I didn't know tried to pick me up.  
  
"Cause, we'll probably have to get out of there pretty fast," He continued, "And I don't want to have to worry about you. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," I nodded again. It's not that he doesn't trust Jesse or Leon, or even Letty and Mia, to look out for me. It's just that, he's used to Vince doing it, when he can't. "Fine."  
  
When we met up with Hector and Edwin and the others, Letty immediately had to run some skanks off from Dom. Not unusual. Then there was a new racer.  
  
I leaned back on Vince's knee and listened to Edwin crack on Hector.  
  
"Why are you sitting on me?" He asked.  
  
"Cause Papi told me to."  
  
"Dom told you to sit on me?" He asked, incrediously.  
  
"Yeah. He said to stay near you. I can't get much near to you than this," I grinned.  
  
"Guess not," he laughed. "Well, look who it is." He motioned to the crowd gathered around Dom and the others.  
  
"Brian Spilner." I replied. "He's betting his pink slip? He must not like his car very much."  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"You can't just climb in the ring with Ali cause you think you can box," Jesse told Brian.  
  
"He knows I can box," Brian answered, pointing at Vince.  
  
"What's he talking about?" I questioned.  
  
"Long story, baby girl," He replied, pushing me to my feet. "Let's see what he's running in that car."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Papi won the race easy and Brian, started off in last place, but ended up second, coming close to Papi. Of course, he almost blew his car to hell to do it.  
  
Papi was right. We did have to scatter fast.  
  
I was standing next to Jesse, listening to Papi's speech about winning is winning, when Leon started yelling, "We got COPS! COPS! COPS!" over the walkie talkie's.  
  
I had fortunately obeyed Papi's rule about staying where he could reach me. I don't think he even looked as he grabbed my arm and half-pushed, half- pulled me towards his car. I wonder what he would have done if had grabbed the wrong girl?  
  
"Get in!" He yelled.  
  
Jesse was yelling for me to, "Get in the car with Dominic."  
  
Like I had a choice. Papi grinned at me as he started his car. "Now is when the real fun starts."  
  
We took off as cops poured onto the street where we had just been.  
  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Dominic's POV  
  
Tonight would be the night the shit hit the fan. All the nights we've left baby sister at home, and everythng went down fine, but I decide to let her come on the night the cops actually get a fucking clue.  
  
I looked at her as I pulled into a parking garage. She was scared, but I knew she wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Papi, is all this normal?" She asked with a shakey voice.  
  
"Not all this" I answered. "Don't worry. It'll be all right. I'm going to take of you."  
  
"I not worried," She replied. "Well, maybe a little."  
  
I parked the car. "Come on, put your jacket on. Let's take a walk."  
  
She gave me a confused look, but did what I said.  
  
"Maybe you should have stayed with Jesse," I joked. We hadn't gotten more then ten steps out of the garage, when a cop past us, then turned around and stopped.  
  
"Toretto! Stop right there," The PA speaker blared. "Toretto!"  
  
Oh, shit. I grabbed Allie's hand. "Run."  
  
She kept up with little problem. But, still, I knew we were fixing to spend the night in jail. Then, there was Spilner. He pulled up in front of us. "Get in!"  
  
I got in, pulling Allie in my lap at the same time. He took off before I got the door shut good.  
  
"There's a hole in the floorboard," She pointed out, putting her feet across my legs and against the door.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of lost that," Spilner answered.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda saw that," She shot back. "That's what that 100 shot of NOS did for you." She looked down again.  
  
Now, the hole in the floor didn't bother me. My legs were long enough that they went right over it, with my feet well away from it. But it obviously bothered her because she looped her arms around my shoulders holding onto me. Again, she looked down at the road rushing beneath us, gasped and tightened her grip on me. Then she looked back up in my eyes. "Hold on to me, Papi," She said, seriously. "I don't want to get sucked out that hole."  
  
Spilner laughed.  
  
I was tempted to. She was so serious, it was funny. But since she was serious, I held her tighter. "You ain't going to get sucked out that hole."  
  
"I might. Novalee's shoes did."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A girl in a book I had to read."  
  
"Well, I've got you. You ain't going anywhere."  
  
She buried her face in my shoulder, mumbling, as Brian avioded the cops. I had to laugh when I realized she was praying he wouldn't get us killed. Though when he jumped a small hill, her head came up.  
  
"Damn, Papi, I can drive better than this dude," she said.  
  
"Hush up, Allesandra." All we needed was for her to offend the person who was trying to get our butts out of a sling.  
  
But he just laughed, "Opinionated, ain't you?"  
  
We had outrun the police, so he slowed down a little.  
  
"Here, baby sister, put your little bony butt back there." I lifted her off my lap and put her in the seat behind Spilner. "Before you get sucked out that hole in the floor." Then I turned to Spilner. "You're the last person I expected to see right now."  
  
"Yeah, well, I figured if I got in your good graces, you might let me keep my car," he replied, coolly.  
  
"You are in my good graces," I told him. He was. He was keeping baby sister out of jail, not to mention myself. "But ya' ain't keepin' your car. You drive like you've done this before. What are you, a wheelman?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You boost cars?"  
  
"No. Never."  
  
"Ever done time?"  
  
"Couple of overnighters. No big deal," he shrugged.  
  
Uh-huh. "What about those two years in juvie for boosting cars?"  
  
He shot me a panic-strickened look. Busted.  
  
"Hah. Tucson, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I had Jesse run a profile on you, Brian Earl Spilner," I told him. "He can find anything on the web, anything about anybody. So, why bullshit?"  
  
"Probably not his proudest moments," Allie mumbled. I shot her a look to be quiet. Little Letty rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"So, what about you?" Was his answer.  
  
"Two years in Lompoc. I'll die before I go back."  
  
"Papi," Allie spoke up. She was turned around looking out the back glass. "We got trouble."  
  
I looked back. A wolf pack. Johnny and Lance Tran. Perfect. Just damn perfect. 


	11. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Allie's POV  
  
Dom fell back in his seat. "Oh, great."  
  
"What?" Brian asked.  
  
"It's gonna be a long ass night that's what," Dom answered. "Did you do something to Lee-lee this week?" He asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I breathed," I answered. "Don't look at me, you started this fight. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, we're in Little Saigon."  
  
"I noticed. I was just making sure you weren't in trouble again."  
  
Lance Tran pulled up next to Brian's window and tapped on it with a gun. "Follow us."  
  
Well, duh. You have very large guns pointed at us and are driving Ninja's. Do you really believe we are stupid enough to try and outrun you?  
  
They led us to a restaurant they own.  
  
Before we got out, Papi caught my hand. "Hey, it's going to be all right. They won't hurt you. They just like to talk big."  
  
I nodded, then got out beside Brian. So much fro staying near Papi, but he was the one who put me back there and it wasn't exactly like I could climb over the NOS tanks.  
  
"I thought we had an agreement," Johnny said. "I stay away, you stay away, every one stays happy."  
  
"We got lost," Papi replied. "I mean, what do you want me to tell you, Johnny?"  
  
"Who's 'we"?" Johnny asked.  
  
"My new mechanic. Brian, meet Johnny Tran. The guy in the snakeskin pants, that's his cousin, Lance." He answered. "When are you going to give me a shot at that Honda 2000 of yours?"  
  
Johnny was walking around Brian's car, looking at it, wantonly, almost hungrily. "This your car?"  
  
"It was," Brain answered. "It's his now."  
  
That must have been the wrong thing to say, because immediately Papi said, "No, it's not. I haven't taken delivery yet."  
  
"Then it's nobodies car," Johnny concluded. "Somebody put in the wrench time. What do you think, Lance?"  
  
"It's an amazing machine," Lance answered.  
  
That's when I noticed Lee-Lee. She was standing by Johnny's motorcycle, looking so sad. Almost like, she wished she could stop all this, but just didn't know how. She smiled at me, weakly, apologetically. Then she looked at Lance, then at Johnny, then down at the ground.  
  
I realized, then, that for all her fronting like they're so hot and all, that she's not proud of them. She's ashamed of them.  
  
"Yes, indeed," Johnny replied. He stopped and looked at me. "Well, now, who do we have here?"  
  
Before, I go any further, let me explain something's about the Toretto's and the Tran's. You see, when I was little, Papi and Johnny were friends. Good friends. Almost as good of friends as Papi and Vince. Then, when I was about ten, Papi got involved in a race with Johnny. Johnny wasn't racing though. He paid Papi to lose, purposely so that Lance would win and some man from Japan would believe they were really better than they were, so he would back them going into the NIRA circuit.  
  
Only, Papi couldn't, wouldn't cheat. Not with me there, watching him. He gave Johnny back the money and told him to find someone else, to race Hector or someone else, not quite so good. Unfortunately the backer wanted to see them beat the best there was to beat. Papi. So, they're still just streetracers, just like us. That was just the start of the end of their friendship, though.  
  
Johnny has a sister, a twin, Cami, and Cami just added more fuel to the fire.  
  
She and Papi got involved, and he even left Letty for her. (Which made me hate her all the more.) She was two faced, big time. She would be real sweet to me, in front of Papi, then as soon as his back was turned, she made mine, and Mia's, lives miserable.  
  
This went on for months, until one day in the shop, Letty stopped by to see me. She had already told Papi straight out that she was going to stay in my life, because he couldn't give me to her to love, then take me back just because he wanted a road leach.  
  
When Letty came in, I had been 'helping' by putting bottles of Coke in the cooler, and I dropped one. Of course, the glass bottle shattered, spraying both Cami and myself with the dark sticky liquid. As Cami looked down at her ruined white blouse, I knew she was pissed. I started backing up, saying something about going to get something to clean it up with. Then she slapped me. I had never been hit before, by anyone. I had never even been spanked. I was so shocked I just stood there.  
  
"You're so stupid and clumsy." I remember her yelling. Then she jerked me towards the counter by my hair. I lost my balance and fell. She started to pull me back up, her hands still in my hair. That's when I heard Letty.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
"What?" Cami turned towards her.  
  
"I said, let her go, bitch." Letty repeated. "Or I'll be the one snatching you around by that nappy hair of yours."  
  
"She ain't nothing to you anymore, remember? Dominic's mine, now," Cami replied.  
  
"I couldn't care less who Dominic belongs to. Allie is my baby though and this is the last time, I'm going to tell you to let her go." Letty was ready to fight, hands on her hips, eyes fiery, fist clenched.  
  
Cami shrugged and shoved me towards her. "Take her. I don't want her anyway. She's nothing but a damn nuisance."  
  
Letty picked me up and hugged me. "Are you okay, baby sister?"  
  
I nodded, then laid my head on her shoulder.  
  
"You can tell her brother that she'll be at my house when he decides that he wants to be her brother and not your servant." Letty told her, then left with me. Little did we know, Dom had been watching the whole thing.  
  
We didn't get to the door before Papi called out, "Wait, Letty. You're not leaving. Cami is."  
  
Cami whirled around on him. He was standing in the office. "What?" She screeched.  
  
"You heard me," he replied. "You're leaving, right now. Either on your own or I'll put you out." He had walked out of the office and was standing nearly on top of her. "And if you ever even look at my baby again, I'll make sure you get in so much trouble that even all your Daddy's money won't be able to buy you out of."  
  
She snatched up her bag and left, yelling that she would make him sorry. But it ended up her, who was sorry.  
  
She told everybody that she was pregnant with Papi's baby and that's why he dumped her. Because he didn't want take the responsibility for it. Pretty much trying to ruin any respect he had earned in the community since coming back from Lompoc. But she wasn't pregnant at all, and her Father was so embarrassed by her lies that he sent her back to Japan and married her off to some old man. They haven't seen her since. Johnny blames Papi for her having to leave. I guess it's easier to blame Papi than to admit that his sister was wrong, and his father is an unfeeling SOB.  
  
In any case, Johnny Tran knows exactly who I am. He knows so much about our family, it's scary.  
  
He walked over to me. "Looks like little Allie's all grown up, now." He was looking at me, almost like he had been looking at Brian's car. I found myself wanting to back up. But I didn't move. I wasn't going to let him back me into a corner. Papi looked like he wanted to grab Johnny but with three automatic weapons pointed at him and Brian, and me, I prayed he wouldn't move, no matter what Johnny did.  
  
Johnny stopped about two steps in front of me and smiled. He ran both of his hands through my hair. "She's beautiful, Toretto."  
  
"Johnny, stop it. Leave her alone. She's only fifteen, like me." Lee-Lee said. Lance glared at her and she looked down again.  
  
Lee-Lee was defending me? Or trying to at least? Why?  
  
If Johnny heard her, he didn't acknowledge it. He never turned away from me, but spoke to Papi. "Maybe I should even our score?"  
  
"Back off her, Johnny," Papi answered. "Your fights with me not her."  
  
"What do you say, Allessandra?" He moved his hands down to my hips and pulled me against. Papi moved towards us only to have a gun put in his face. "Or does your big brother do all your talking?"  
  
A million answers ran through my mind. But I didn't say a thing. I smiled at him sweetly as I knew how. Then did the one thing I thought about his proposal. I spit in his face. "I'd die before I would sleep with you."  
  
A murderous fire shot through his eyes, the same look Cami gave me the day I drenched her in coke. I prepared myself for the worse, but he just laughed, and whispered in my ear. "You've got fire, little one. I like that. Come and see me when you're really all grown up. I'll show you what a man can do then." Then he let go of me, stepped back and wiped his face. "You need to teach this one some manners, Toretto," He said loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Let's go." He patted Papi on the arm. "Don't worry, Dominic. 'I' don't mess with jailbait. See you in the desert next month."  
  
"You're gonna need something better than that crotch rocket," Papi shot back trying to act normal.  
  
"I've got something for you," he answered.  
  
Lee-lee caught my eye. "I'm sorry," she mouthed. "I'm so sorry."  
  
I nodded slightly. She put her helmet on and got on Johnny's motor cycle, holding onto his waist. Her eyes were so sad. How come I've never seen that before?  
  
"What was that all about?" Brian asked.  
  
"Long story," Papi replied. "I'll tell you later." He looked at me. "Damn it, Allie. I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"  
  
I nodded. "I'm fine. Let's just go." All I wanted was to see my Jesse."  
  
"Let's get out of here," Papi agreed.  
  
Before we could get in the car, Johnny and Lance were back. They pulled out guns and started shooting up Brian's car. We took off out of the way. When the car was burning, they left.  
  
We stood there for half a second, watching them, wondering if they were coming back again when Papi yelled, "NOS!"  
  
We ran, but as the car exploded, something hot and sharp hit my leg. It hurt like hell and I almost fell, except, Brian caught me around the waist and pulled me in front of him, protecting me from any other debris.  
  
Damn, my leg felt like it was on fire.  
  
(Thanks to Junior's Princess and Samanthasev for all thier help and patiencces. Love you girls.) 


	12. Chapters 25-26

Chapter 25  
  
Brian's POV  
  
I saw Allie stumble. I never even thought about what I was doing, I just grabbed her and pulled her away from the car.  
  
"Damn," she said, when we stopped. "I no longer want NOS in my car." She had one hand over her leg, but blood was spreading down it. She was looking at what was left of my car, or Dom's car rather, shaking her head.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
She nodded, but when I let her go, she nearly fell. Which wasn't surprising, since she was already almost doubled over, holding her injured leg. I caught her again.  
  
"No, you're not." I answered. "Here, sit down." I eased her onto the ground.  
  
"Yes, I am," she hissed, as she moved her hand. She immediately put it back. "Look, if you don't want that little scene you just saw continued, don't make a big deal of this. I'll be okay."  
  
"You're bleeding," I knew it was pointless to say this, but what else should I say.  
  
"No shit," She laughed.  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
"I don't think so," She snapped. "It's aight."  
  
Damn, she's hardheaded.  
  
Then, Dom appeared. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing," she answered. "I just cut my leg, that's all. Don't freak out."  
  
He sighed and ran a hand over his head. "Why aren't you wearing jeans, anyway? You were before."  
  
Her brown eyes shot fire at him. "Believe me, Papi, you do not want to go there."  
  
He knelt beside her. "Move your hand."  
  
She shook her head. "You're not Letty."  
  
"No, I'm not," he replied. "And I'm also not playing with you. If Letty was here you'd want me. You just don't want anybody messing with your leg."  
  
"No, I don't," she agreed, hand still over her leg. It was bleeding pretty bad. I don't know what she thought she was hiding.  
  
He ran a hand over his head then looked back at her. "Allessandra Carina Toretto, move your hand."  
  
"No." She stared at him. I thought I was going to be standing there forever, watching this battle of wills play out, but Dom threw up his hands.  
  
"Fine, Little Letty act like that, but don't bitch when it hurts later." He stood up, then pulled her to her feet and gathered her up in his arms. "Let's get out of here before they come back."  
  
"I can walk, you know," she said, immediately. "Put me down."  
  
"I don't think so. You want to be stubborn and not let me see how bad your leg is hurt, then you're not going to walk on it," he answered.  
  
"You want to tell me what all that was about?" I asked again.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Well, we've got a twenty mile hike," I replied. "Humor me."  
  
"Twenty miles!" Allie exclaimed. "You have got to be freaking kidding me. Papi, you cannot carry me twenty freaking miles. That's stupid. Put me down and let me walk."  
  
He ignored her. "A business deal that went sour, plus, I made the mistake of sleeping with that guy's sister."  
  
So that's what Tran meant by evening the score, and why he was all up on a fifteen year old.  
  
"Papi, listen to me," Allie tried again. "You can't possibly carry me twenty miles, I don't care how strong you are. That's fucking ridiculous."  
  
That got his attention. "You know what Allie, I'm tired of you talking like that. If I hear you cuss again, I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap."  
  
"With what, Papi? Soap that's twenty miles away? Besides that's child abuse, you can't do that anymore." She replied. Their conversation would have been funny, if we weren't facing a twenty mile hike, and she wasn't bleeding all over the place.  
  
"Since you don't think I can carry you, do you have any other suggestions on how we are going to get home?" He asked. "And I'm not putting you down, so if that's what you were going to say, don't."  
  
"We could call a cab, like intelligent people."  
  
"On what? My cell is fifteen miles away in my car," he answered.  
  
"And mine just got blown to hell," I added.  
  
"We could use this." She pulled a cell phone from her jacket pocket.  
  
"You have your phone?"  
  
"You told me to keep it with me," She answered. "Aren't you glad I listened for once?"  
  
"Yeah. Maybe you should do that more often. Dial 323-5564," he told her.  
  
She dialed the number, then held the phone up to his ear. Ten minutes later, we were getting into a cab.  
  
Allie didn't look so good, but she did let Dom tie a bandana around her leg.  
  
We could hear the music coming from their house two blocks away. Dominic was pissed.  
  
"Go on up to your room," he told Allie. "I'll be up to check on you later."  
  
She nodded and limped up the steps.  
  
I offered to pay for the cab, but Dom wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Hey, man, thanks for you know, pulling Allie away from that car," he said.  
  
"No problem. I hope she's all right."  
  
He shook his head. "She'll be fine. Just stubborn, she thinks I'll go after Johnny if she's really hurt, but we'll take care of her. Don't worry."  
  
I nodded. "Take care."  
  
I started down the walk and he walked up on the porch.  
  
"Yo' Spilner!"  
  
Shit, that's me. I turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"You want a beer?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." I followed him inside. Allie was standing on the second step, glaring at the boy who had checked out my car earlier. He was dancing with some girl and Allie was not happy.  
  
Dom gave me Vince's beer. Apparently just to piss Vince off. As if I don't already have a fight with him anyway, but I knew better than to turn it down. I was only here because of his gratitude to me for keeping Allie, more than himself, out of jail. I took one sip of it, then asked, "Hey, Bro., you got a bathroom?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered, never taking his eyes from Vince's. "Upstairs, first door on right."  
  
"Thanks." I stopped by Allie. "You look like you could use some help."  
  
"I could," she smiled at me.  
  
"Come on," I put an arm around her waist and helped her up the stairs. "Which room is yours?"  
  
"That one," she point to a door covered with stickers and pictures. "I just need to get the first aid kit, then I'll be out of your hair."  
  
"No problem," I laughed. She grabbed a square box out of the bathroom then limped over to her room.  
  
"Hey, Brian, thanks for everything. Sorry if I was being a brat earlier, I just didn't want Papi to freak out." She said, before disappearing inside.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
Dom was home. He was pissed, but he was home. That meant my baby was home. I pushed Kiki away. I hadn't wanted to dance with her anyway, but she wouldn't let up and I didn't want to hurt her feelings.  
  
I tried to push her away, anyhow. She put her arms around my waist and held on. "Come on, Jess, let's go upstairs."  
  
"Let's not," I answered. "Don't call me Jess, again."  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked. God, is she really that stupid?  
  
"Upstairs to see about my baby," I answered.  
  
"What? Toretto's little sister? She's such a baby."  
  
"You know what, Kiki, why don't you go find Leon. I'm sure he'd take you upstairs." Okay so that was mean, but Leon owes for telling her where I was in the first damn place.  
  
I unwrapped her from around me and ran upstairs. I knocked on Allie's door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hey, it's me. Can I come in?"  
  
She got up and opened the door. "It's a free country." She left the door open and went back to her bed. "If your coming in, do it, and shut the door. I can't hear my movie for all that noise."  
  
I shut the door, walked over and sat down by her.  
  
"Where's your skank-ho?" She asked, turning back on her DVD.  
  
"Kiki?"  
  
"Is that her name?"  
  
"I was just dancing with her," I said, knowing it was useless.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She was pretending to be absorbed in the movie playing.  
  
"Can I watch?"  
  
She looked at me for a minute then moved over so I could lay down beside her. Maybe she wasn't that mad after all. I put my arm around her waist, but she pushed me away.  
  
"I said you could watch the movie. I didn't say you could touch me."  
  
I sighed. "Don't be mad at me, Baby. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not. I just don't want to be touched," she replied.  
  
"What are you watching?"  
  
"Girlfight."  
  
Angry chick TV in other words. "Is it any good?"'  
  
"Would be if you'd shut up and let me watch it," she snapped.  
  
"What happened tonight to put you and Dom in such pissy ass moods?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, first we had a run in with the Trans, in which Johnny want to fuck me to piss Papi off, then they shot up Spilner's car and we were going to have to walk back twenty miles, and I when I get here, you're letting some little skank be all up on you," she snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry, Allie."  
  
"You should be." She turned her back on me, watching the TV.  
  
I pushed her hair off her neck. "Don't be mad, Allie-cat, I love you." I kissed her shoulder. "Turn around. Please."  
  
She shook her head. She was crying. Damn it. I hate it when she cries, especially over something I've done.  
  
"Don't cry, Baby. I'm sorry," I apologized.  
  
"I'm not crying." She insisted.  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you won't care if do this." I tickled her.  
  
"Quit it" she laughed, squirming around trying to push my hands away, until she turned over. "Okay, okay, I did what you wanted, now quit."  
  
"I'm still mad at you," she declared when I stopped. Then she stuck her tongue out at me.  
  
"Yeah, but you're always mad at me about something," I laughed, kissing her. Then I saw the bandage on her leg. It was already turning red. "Allie, does Dom know about that?" I asked, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Bullshit. "Does he know its that bad?"  
  
"It's not that bad. It's just bleeding a little." She replied.  
  
"A lot. I'm going to get Dominic." I got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Jess, don't." She answered. "Let me handle it."  
  
"Not this time, baby. I'm going to get Dom, he needs to know about that." Given the choice, she'd bleed to death before she willingly let anyone touch her leg.  
  
I went down the hall to his and Letty's bedroom and pounded on the door. "Dominic, you need to come here." Knowing what was most likely going on inside, I knew he wasn't going to be a good mood when he opened the door.  
  
"What, Jesse?" He didn't look extremely pleased to see me.  
  
"I think you need to look at Allie whether she wants you to or not. I think she's hurt more than she's letting on."  
  
He ran his hand over his head, like he does when he's frustrated, then sighed, "Aight, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
I went back to her room. She was sitting up on the bed, glaring at me. "Be mad if you want to," I told her. "I'm right and you know it." 


End file.
